Room on the 3rd floor
by Dirty Blondes
Summary: The guys get an apartment. Room on the 3rd floor. But they aren't having much luck. It's just a one shot and a bit fun on the McFly song and album. Plz RR


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I do not own Digimon. I do not own the rights to the McFly album or the actual band. Although it is a dream every English girl has… Ah… Tom! I'm blabbering…. Ok I'll stop. If you want the Mp3 I think it's on Air Mp3 so look out for it. It's a really good song. (Room on the 3rd floor I mean. yes there is a song called that! And it got to…. Well the top 5!)**

**Room on the 3rd floor**

_Room on the 3rd Floor, not what we asked for,_

"Davis are you sure this is the right room?" Matt looked around completely unimpressed with the apartment. They had been looking al day and this was the best they could come up with.

"It's what the key says." Davis replied dumbly and dropping his bags.

"I'll go and check with the landlord." Tai sighed and placed his bags by the sofa and running out.

"Great!" Matt groaned. They had come up with the idea to live together as grown men. And to get to know each other better. Not only that but they were broke and so they brought their money together to get… this. It was only until they got back on their feet.

"I'll go check the beds." T.K smiled optimistically.

_I'm not tired enough to sleep,_

Matt was not tired at all and even though it was late he felt hopping mad. Davis sat down on the old sofa. Everything looked old. And decaying. Matt had no idea how long he would last in this place… T.K came back from the bedrooms. A grim look on his face.

_One bed is broken, next room is smoking,_

"You can smell it from in there." T.K explained. Matt gave a frustrated moan. Davis turned on the television trying the block out the arguments.

"That means someones gotta sleep on the couch." T.K added.

"Not it!" Davis piped up.

"Not it." T.K repeated.

"Well I guess Tai will have to sleep on the sofa." Matt snickered. The door opened. "Speak of the devil." Matt muttered.

"Guys I have bad news." Tai said slightly flustered of having to run up and down 3 stories of stairs.

"_Air conditionings stuck on heat,_

So it's going to get hotter and hotter in here." Tai sighed.

"No way am I sleeping in a furnace!" T.K retorted. "I'll just sleep outside."

"I'm afraid you can't." Tai said even more grimly.

"Why?" T.K was getting slightly irritated with the run of bad luck they were getting. Tai simply pointed to the windows.

_Outside its raining,_

"No way!" T.K cursed.

"It gets better and better!" Matt growled.

There was a bang on the ceiling. Some dust and plaster fell to the floor and an angry voice yelled. "IF YOU DON'T TURN DOWN THAT BLOODY RACKET! I SWEAR I WILL COME DOWN AND SORT IT OUT FOR YA!"

_Theres a guest upstairs complaining. About the room that's got their T.V too loud._

Davis started to fumble with the remote trying to turn down the volume. T.K had a good giggle at this. Tai looked around at the irritated faces. "Well we might as well get some sleep." He suggested.

"That's the best thing that anyones said today." Matt agreed.

But the other two were still irritated at their misfortune. Tai thought a bit.

_Guess its times like these remind me, that I gotta keep my feet on the ground._

"Hey come on guys. At least we've got a roof over our heads. We're out the rain and it is quite warm isn't it." Tai said optimistically as possible in this situation. "So we'll try and sort it out in the morning." He added, the faces brightened up a bit.

"Yeah guys. Let's go to bed." Matt smiled. "Oh yeah Tai."

"Yeah?" Tai said glad to help a bit.

"You're sleeping on the couch." Matt said quickly and ran towards his bedroom. Tai turned to T.K and Davis who gave quick smiles and ran to their own.

"What?" Tai shouted. Although he knew he wouldn't get an answer.

Another bang came from the ceiling.

"QUIET DOWN THERE!" the angry voice screamed again.

Tai sighed and looked at the couch, and it took a look at him. "Great." he sighed.

_Wake up early, round 7:30,_

Tai woke up miserably. The couch was simply not comfortable, since it was not made for lying on. It was lumpy and hard.And it wasn't long enough either, so Tai had his feet hanging over the edge. He had also fallen off numerous times. So in short it was the worst night sleep Tai had ever had. "Thank you Matt." He cursed as he sat up. There was a knock at the door. There seemed to be no movement from the bedrooms. So Tai stood up saying as loudly as he dared "Fine I'll get it!"

_Housekeepers knocking on my door._

Tai opened the door hiding himself with it, since he only had his boxers on because of the heat, to see a short woman in a maid's outfit and a trolley with a lot of cleaning appliances.

"You want clean?" She asked in a strangely Spanish accent.

"Oh god um… No I think we're fine." Tai said as cheerfully as he could.

"Que?" She looked at him dumbly. "You want clean?" She asked again.

"No fine." Tai repeated.

"Ok I clean." And she began to push the trolley towards the door. Tai stopped it with his hand.

"No we're ok." He repeated again. But she still stared at him strangely. So he just said "No clean."

"Ahh si! Towels?" She pulled out a soft white towel from the trolley.

"Ok… Si" he said quickly. She handed him the towel and waddled away.

Tai closed the door and leaned against it. That was strange. Then he looked down.

_Do not disturb sign the back of her mind I must have left it on the floor._

The Do Not Disturb Sign was by his feet. Tai snatched it up irritably and opened the door and put it on the handle. In case she did a round trip. Just as a precaution. He looked at the curtains.

_My eyes are hurting cos the cheap nylon curtains. Let's the sunlight creep in through from the clouds._

Tai shielded his eyes from the light. It was hurting because they weren't very good obviously. He rubbed his eyes furiously to make them stop hurting.

_Guess it's times like these remind me, that I gotta keep my feet on the ground._

Tai sighed. He knew he was at least a little lucky. At least he was sleeping on the streets last night. He was quite warm and dry. So he just had to live with it. Which was simply easier said than done. He looked down at the towel. "May as well have a shower." he said.

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

Davis woke up. His mouth was dry and he was hot. 'Best get a drink' he thought. He got up quietly so not to wake up T.K who he was sharing with. He crept into the kitchen so he didn't wake up Tai and opened the rusted cupboard. Inside was 4 glasses. And they all looked quite clean. So he took one and turned on the cold tap. There was a sudden scream. Davis turned off the tap. He turned back it back on again. There was another scream this one more irritated. He turned it off again. And then back on. This time it was a yell.

"Alright! Who's messing with the water?" Tai's voice came from the bathroom. Davis suddenly realised he wasn't thirsty and ran back to the bedroom.

_I guess it's times like these remind me that I've gotta keep my feet on the ground._

Davis looked for a place to hide. The only place he could think of was under the bed. So he dove under there. Tai came to the door.

"Davis!" He shouted.

"Aww man!" Davis groaned. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Because you're the only one out of bed!" Tai said even more irritated.

"Oops…" Davis figured that he was busted.

Tai grabbed him by the ankle and started to rubb his knuckles against his head.

"Ahh! Mercy please!" Davis begged. T.K woke up to the sounds of Davis' pleas only to sit there and laugh. "T.K save me!" Davis cried.

"Ok." T.K laughed. "Tai let him go."

"Fine." Tai said happily and dropped him.

"Owie." Davis muttered.

Tai laughed now. He had had his revenge. "Hey who wants to wake up Matt?" Tai grinned evily.

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

"Ok. You got everything?" Tai asked.

"Duh." T.K replied.

"Ok go on Davis." Tai smiled as Davis walked in with a glass of water.

"Ok come on T.K." Tai turned to T.K.

"What I thought we were going to watch." T.K said slightly disappointed.

"No way! Now come on!" Tai walked away. T.K shrugged and followed.

Davis whined as he crept up to Matt. He looked back. Tai and T.K weren't there.

"Guys?" he asked quietly. "Guys?" He asked.

"Davis what are you doing here?" a sleepy Matt asked.

"Uh… uh uh… Thirsty." Davis asked timdily.

"Parched. Thanks." Matt smiled.

"Great. I'll go now!" Davis said slowly.

"Good idea." Matt agreed.

"Ok…" Davis walked out.

_I guess it's times like these remind me. That I gotta keep my feet on the ground._

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

"So I guess. We're stuck here." Tai sighed.

"Well at least we can pay for rent." T.K added.

"And I can get a job." Tai agreed.  
"And maybe we could fix this place up when we get enough money." Matt agreed.

"Yeah make it cool." Davis smiled.

It had been a week after the first night. Tai gotten used to the sofa. The electriction fixed the air conditioning. But that little house keeper still came every morning. The boys learnt to ignore her.

Now they were settled they were quite happy. Now all they needed was money.

_I guess it's times like these remind me. That I gotta keep my feet on the ground!_

**It was just a little bunny that popped into my head while listening to the McFly album. And I think I came out pretty good. Please RR.**


End file.
